To Find a Heart
by YinYangDarkLight
Summary: With the heartless active again Sora, Riku and Kairi and three others set off on another adventure. Separated yet again, both Sora and Riku lose something precious. What will happen to the World of Light now that two of it's strongest protectors are lost?
1. The Departure

A.N. So, I'm sitting here, reading a glorious book about a CIA agent running from the government when I get a heart wrenching urge to write something. After a few random drabbles of possibility good original stories that won't go anywhere, I find myself looking at my Roxas action figure and think, "That one guy in that secret ending to Kingdom Hearts II looked a lot like Roxas. Same hair and everything."

So thus spun a web of possibilities that as of right now, with the little information I have, can be true to the story. Normally, I leave writing my own Kingdom Hearts fanfiction alone. There are thousands of people out there that write for this fandom and more than one person has probably already come up with this idea and posted it. So usually, I'll find a story exactly or close to what I want and read it, content to bug the author for updates that never seem to happen fast enough to my liking.

But finding it extremely hard to navigate through the masses of stories this site has to offer, I gave up my search of this story (or one like) and started to write it myself. And thus _To Find a Heart_ was born. As my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it.

Pairings: I don't do romance, so there really won't be any.

Warnings: Spoilers! I'm sure everyone on this site has, by now, played both games. But just in case you haven't; this story will, eventually, give everything about the first two games away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I wouldn't be struggling to pay rent. Or I'd be a very content Nobody. Either way, I don't own it.

**To Find a Heart**

**Chapter One: Departure**

As per the norm of Destiny Islands; the weather was sunny and warm with only about five clouds in the sky, all of which were light and feathery, barely able to be seen. The waves of the nearby beach set a gentle tone to the atmosphere of the only town that resided on the islands.

On a small island where adults never entered and let their children run amuck, four teenagers watched two of their friends duke it out in another epic battle that happened pretty much every day. Sora grasped his wooden sword tightly in his hands, the four harsh edges digging into his palm and lunged at Riku in a fabulous example of a Sonic Blade. Riku barely had time to react and put up a magic shield to halt the strength in his friends attack. However, Sora had been counting on that and kicked off into one of his unrelenting combos and knocked Riku from his feet.

The other four clapped in their appreciation of the good show. Wakka and Tidus whooping in low notes as they ran to Sora and hoisted the winner onto their shoulders. Selphie followed after them congratulating on Sora on his win. Kairi however walked up to the still on his back Riku.

"Here," she held out her hand in an invitation to help him up. He smiled, but helped himself up. Not too long ago, when he was so unsure of himself and weak, he would have accepted it. But now he wanted to rebuild his pride. Especially after losing to Sora. Not that Sora was a bad fighter mind you.

Kairi seemed to know exactly what her friend was thinking and lightly punched him in the shoulder catching his attention. "Don't sulk silly. You only kicked his butt for the past three days." She giggled at him and then ran towards the others to celebrate the victory.

Riku shrugged in defeat of Kairi's words and smiled. After all, the girl was right. Sora was the only person on the whole island that was able to defeat Riku just as Riku was the only one that could defeat Sora. On the battlefield, they were equals.

By the time Riku arrived with the group of friends, Sora had been thrown into the now dubbed Victory Pool which was at the base of the waterfall next to the Secret Place. Sora laughed and splashed water at Riku in an attempt to have him jump into the water with him. Riku's smile broadened as he watched Sora's silly antics until his eyes drifted over to the Secret Place.

The heart of the world was in there. He remembered seeing it for the first time, wondering what it was. Sora followed his gaze and his expression sobered up a bit before he put his smile back on.

_I need your help!_

The same thought had run through their heads. The memory of Kairi bringing the message in a bottle from King Mickey.

The King's letter was upsetting.

_I'm sending a vessel to come pick you up._

Riku, Sora and Kairi were planning on leaving to meet the King tonight. Leaving the world yet again to go on a quest to save the World of Light. All because the keyblade had chosen them and that meant they had the responsibility that came along with it. Riku was sad that he had lost the young innocence he had only 2 years ago. So much had happened during that time he could hardly believe that only a couple of years ago he was leaning against a paoputree and discussing how he felt so trapped on this island.

This peaceful place that screamed in silent terror as it was sucked into darkness. That darkness Riku had been unafraid of. He had assumed that the darkness only had that which light showed, just hidden. But what he entered was more than just the absence of light. The darkness had its own hidden will, its own shrouded thoughts and it was something that could and would take you wholly and completely.

Granted, he still wasn't afraid of the darkness even though he knew a few of the secrets that lay in its clutches. But he was afraid getting lost in it and not able to find the light. The light where his friends were.

Suddenly, Riku became aware of everyone watching him. He folded his arms and lifted his chin in challenge. Wakka grinned, "Aw, man. You had us worried, ya? Spacin' out like that."

"Yeah, it's called thinking Wakka. Maybe you heard of it?" Riku joked to his friend. Sora laughed and jumped out of the pool to stand with Riku and Kairi migrated to Sora.

Wakka gave an impression of pity. "Aw man, Riku. I didn't know you had to try so hard at thinking. Maybe you just need practice, ya?"

Riku laughed with the rest of the group and started with a comeback when Sora elbowed him in the ribs. He looked down at Sora smiling face and then over to Kairi's sad smile. Of course she was sad. So was he and he was quite sure that Sora didn't want to leave their friends either. But King Mickey's letter had been urgent and they were leaving tonight.

Selphie harrumphed and put her fists on her hips, leaning forward to glare at the trio. "You're doing it again. Just like last time!" she said accusingly.

Sora's expression was one of guilty innocence, "Doing what?"

The girl held up her jump rope threateningly and her voice rose with each word, "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Remember two years ago? When you three withdrew from us and started working on who knows what! Then what do you know, next thing we know is Kairi's over here staring out at the ocean like a loon and the two of you disappeared into thin air!" Tidus and Wakka were nodding agreement. Riku felt as nervous as Sora and Kairi looked.

Selphie went on glaring daggers at Sora, "And of course, Kairi knew exactly what was going on the whole time and then disappeared herself for a while." She poked Sora in the chest, "We know you went to other worlds," she threw a meaningful look at Riku and then the other side at Kairi. "We saw those strange people who Kairi came back with. Don't think we're stupid!" After her rant she lowered her accusing finger that she was poking Sora with and took a shuddering breath.

Tidus walked up to her and put his arm around her as she breathed deeply to calm her anger. "She's right, you know. You are keeping something important from us. We know you three are close friends, but we want to be close to you too."

Riku looked at his two friends nervously and got the same expression thrown at him. He didn't want them to be involved. What they were going to be doing was dangerous and he wanted them to be safe here on their home world. Besides, the arrogant part of himself told him, they'd only slow you down.

Having read the boys' expression, Kairi turned down their request. "I'm sorry guys, but this is something that only we can deal with." Her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to see the hurt expression Wakka and Tidus were giving her. Selphie was still turned to Tidus' shoulder. "Yes, we are going away again, but don't worry about us. We'll come back."

Tidus glared at the three friends and then turned around, "Whatever. Do what you want. I don't care." With that he walked away, Selphie following close behind. Her usual energetic figure weighed down with rejection. Wakka dropped his blitz ball into the water and followed the other two, looking back every once and while as if hoping for the trio to change their minds.

The earlier lighter mood was deflated to the point of being suffocated. Riku looked at the position of the sun and sighed, they didn't have much longer to wait for the ship to arrive. He nudged the other two and said they'd better get their things.

The sun sank past the horizon and stars glittered about. Riku couldn't tell if it was his imagination or not, but there seemed to be fewer stars than normal.

_The heartless are active again. They've taken a few worlds already to inflate their numbers._

"Look! There's a gummi!" Kairi pointed to the sky were sure enough a shooting star headed straight to them. The ship burst through the atmosphere and soared over their heads only to land harshly in the water on the other side of the island. Sora ran off in the direction of the sound as the other two followed.

The Highwind floated gently to the dock creating little disturbance in the water. What Riku did not expect when the door opened was to see Yuffie running out and crashing into Sora.

"Sora! We missed you!" the 19-year-old grinned at the 17-year-old boy before ruffling with his hair. She then looked at Riku and Kairi and then past them. "Well, hi! Who are you?"

Riku turned around to see Tidus, Wakka and Selphie walk standing at the other end of the doc, their mouths slightly open at seeing the strangers.

Yuffie stared at them expectantly for a while before turning back to Sora. "Cid's taking us back to Radiant Gardens first because he's a dunce and for got a Navi-G or something." She turned back and started to walk back into the ship.

"Wait!"

Riku turned around again in time to see Selphie speed past him. She stopped in front of Yuffie and held out her hand, "I'm Selphie. I'm coming too."

Yuffie shook her hand and turned back to the ship, still holding onto the other girl's hand. "Hey, Cid!" she called to the ship "There's another girl here that want's to go with us! Do ya think Squall or the king will mind?"

"Does it look like I'd know or care, brat? Just as long as she don't mess up my ship!" Cid's disembodied voice floated back from the vessel.

Riku walked in and strapped himself into the seat directly behind Yuffie's seat. That would make it harder for her to chatter at him. Sora sat behind Cid and Kairi behind Sora.

Selphie, Tidus and Wakka walked in, awestruck at all the computer systems and gadgets the gummi ship had on it.

"Well, sit down ya slowpokes," Cid yelled while his hands danced around the controls as he prepared to take off. "Brat! Where are ya?"

"Gawd, Cid. You don't have to yell," Yuffie walked up the aisle and sat in the co-pilots seat, putting her feet on the turned off controls. "Just make it as fast as you can, Cid. My stomach's already turning."

The Gummi ship launched into motion and Riku felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey Riku, where are we going?" Selphie asked.


	2. A New World

A.N. Hm, it seems that this story has gotten buried with all the others. But that's alright. I'm enjoying it myself, even if it does take me almost a year to update. This chapter is much shorter that the first. Originally it was going to be about the same length, but I love leaving off at cliffhangers whenever the opportunity presents itself. Cruel I know, but I still love it! Seems more dramatic that way, doncha think? Anyway, hope you enjoy! :D

Pairings: I don't do romance, so there really won't be any.

Warnings: Spoilers! I'm sure everyone on this site has, by now, played both games. But just in case you haven't; this story will, eventually, give everything about the first two games away.

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, there would be more delays in the release of the games than there already is. So be glad.

To Find a Heart

Chapter Two: A New World

Sora was the one to tell most of the story of his adventures. All the people he met, all the battles fought and the heartbreak he went through in searching for first Kairi and then Riku. He was the one that explained what Heartless and Nobodies were and what there plots were for Kingdom Hearts. Kairi didn't have much in comparison except that she was there for most of the first journey with Sora. Riku stayed silent throughout most of Sora's monologue and only interjected when his younger friend missed a crucial point in the story.

Selphie was having trouble grasping all that was being said. It was hard to think that her friends had been involved in something so huge and meaningful and she had no idea. Sure, she knew that they were up to something, but this? And she wondered what had happened to her. Did she become one of the many Heartless that Sora had slain? Was her heart one of the thousands joined together in Kingdom Hearts?

Did she have a Nobody somewhere searching for her?

The brunette looked around at her two friends flanking her side she noticed both Tidus' and Wakka's faces were filled with the wonder she felt in her own heart. She had never really thought about it, but not to have one would be horrible. To lose something so precious and have such a small chance of getting it back. Were there Heartless out there still searching for their light even after Sora restored the worlds?

"So, what's happening now?" Tidus asked. Selphie had to agree. If the worlds were separated and restored to what they originally were then shouldn't things be okay? Weren't the big bad guys taken care of?

That was when Cid, who had been silently piloting the ship, spoke up at last. Yuffie was quiet in the co-pilots seat with her head buried in a bag. "Once someone starts a little trouble, there's always someone else more than happy to see if they can succeed where the other failed."

Yuffie pulled her head out of the bag long enough to make a comment. "That's very insightful of you old man."

"Shut up brat. And I ain't yer old man!" But Yuffie's head was already in the bag as her stomach churned once again.

"So someone's tryin' to open the door to darkness again, ya?" Wakka asked resting his hands behind his head in a forced casualness.

"According to the King's note it may already be open," Riku said.

Selphie bit her lip. She had been rash in her decision to follow the trio, but she did not want to be left out of the loop this time. Nodding her head in her conclusion she smiled happily at Riku. "Well, not that I can speak for Tidus and Wakka, but I'm here to help however I can."

Riku smiled and Selphie was glad to finally get the cocky boy to loosen up a bit. That smile had become so rare to see since his return, unless he was with Sora and Kairi. The three of them sharing a silent secret.

That thought made Selphie's smile turn into a grin. No more would they share that secret alone! Once again they would be the six friends that shared everything together. It would be great!

Then she noticed that Cid was slowing down the ship. She eagerly looked out the window with everyone else, excited to see a world other then her own. But when she looked out the window, she was confused. And then horrified.

There was no new world to be seen. Only the rubble and rocks of what was left of that world.

"What happened?" Selphie heard Kairi whisper. "What happened to our friends?"


End file.
